


Tfc's Camp

by Candi_is_a_writer



Category: Hermitcraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:53:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28156371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candi_is_a_writer/pseuds/Candi_is_a_writer
Summary: Beacuse i wanted to write a camp story too
Comments: 14
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

There was about 30 teens on the bus. The youngest was 16, the oldest was 19. Tfc had offered to bring the neighborhood teens to the camp he runs, for the summer. 

"Give it back Mumbo!" One of the smaller kids was reaching up to the tallest kid. He had gummy bears in his hands, holding them above the other kids reach.

"No! Your hyper enough the way it is!" 

"Im older then you!"

"By a year! Besides im taller and more mature." 

"Shut up you two!" The third boy on the seat slapped both of their arms. Tfc was beginning to regret his offer. When they finally got to the camp the teens started pushing past each other. 

"Everyone line up in the back." Tfc was an older man, and although he was a fairly soft man, he could be very strict. Slowly the kids all got their luggage and went back to their groups of friends. He looked at his list.

Cabin 1- Mumbo, Grian, Iskall, Xisuma, Exan

Cabin 2- Etho, Beef, Doc, Bdubs, Keralis, Xb

Cabin 3- Tango, Impulse, Zedaph, Wels, Hels, Stress

Cabin 4- Scar, Bad, Ren, Npc, Robert, False

Cabin 5- Jevin, Cleo, Joe, Hypno

"Alright, its time to give out cabins." Tfc looked at the names closely. "Mumbo Jumbo, Grian Watcher, Iskall Omega, and Xisuma and Exan Void are in cabin 1. You may go settle in." Eagerly the five ran over to the cabin. "Etho Slab, Beef Vintage, Doc Goat, Bdubs DoubleO, Keralis (insert last name), Xb Crafted are in cabin 2"

"Yes!" "Lets go baby!" Two of the kids highfived then ran off with the rest. 

"Tango Tek, Impulse SV, Zedaph Plays, Wels and Hels Knight, and Stress Monster in cabin 3."

"Yes! Team Zit Baby!" Three of them hugged eavh other, then sprinted ahead. 

"Scar and Bad Times, Ren Dog, Npc and Robert bot, and False Symmetry go to cabin 4. Jevin Slime, Cleo Zombie, and Hypno Tized have cabin 5. Go on and get situated, Lunch starts in an hour. Tell everyone else!" Tfc waved the last of the teens ran off. He knew he had taken a lot on but he was glad he could offer these kids a fun summer.


	2. Food Fight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chaos at Lunch

"ETHO!!!! GET BACK HERE!" Tango was chasing after the Canadian. 

"BLOODY MURDER" He shouted back.

"WHY YOU!"

"Whats happening?" Grian sat down next to the other two members of Zit.

"Ethos attempting to prevent a murder." 

"Whos murder?"

"His-" 

"Why?"

"He pranked tango-"

"Oh shit! He needs help!" Grian launched himself over the table and tackled tango. Iskall and mumbo ran after him. 

"DOG PILE!" Cleo shouted and also ran towards them. 

"Cleo please no-" Joe was pushed away by everyone else running to the pile. 

"GET OFF ME FATASSES!" There was about six of them on top of tango. Etho was breaking down in a fit a giggles. 

"What in the world-" Tfc stepped out of the main cabin with some hotdogs. 

"Food!" Another one of the teens at the camp jumped off of somebody. They had a mask on and a short buzz cut.

"Hey whose that?" Zedaph asked Impulse.

"How should i know, i don't go to this camp either." He responded sarcastically. It took about half an hour to get everyone off of tango. Tfc sighed, if it took this long to set up lunch- how was the rest of the summer going to do. 

Jevin, a fairly thin kid with blue hair was plotting something. He had a rock in his hands, nothing big. Carefully and quietly he chucked it at False, the group's fighter. 

"Who did that!" She whipped around, hotdog raised like a weapon. He pointed at Hypno sitting next to him. 

"What the!" Hypno suddenly had a hotdog on his shirt. "What did i do to you!" He picked up the bag of chips he was eating and threw it at False. 

"FOOD FIGHT!" A tall german exchange student was standing on the table. He had a prosthetic arm. 

"Doc no man please-" Ren who had been sitting next to him was silenced with a hotdog being thrown at him.

"No no no no no no!" Scar was holding his hat like a shield. 

"AHHHHHHHH!" Cleo made some kind of battle cry and began squirting a ketchup bottle at people. 

"GRIAN! DONT YOU DARE!" Mumbo backed away, the small teen had a rolled up bag of chips in his hand like a grenade. 

"This is war!" He shouted back and launched at mumbo. Etho was slipping through the crowd, managing to hit several people while not being hit himself. 

"EVERYONE LOOK OUT!" Xisuma had lost grip on his brother, who was now grinning like a maniac. Exan began grabbing hotdog buns and chucking them everywhere. 

"Stop it bad!" Scar was in the midst of a stand off with his brother. His best friend Bdubs was in another stand off with doc right behind him. 

"Never!" 

"Run Robert!" Npc grabbed his brothers arm and ran out of the battle. 

"You know-" Xb was standing next to Tfc. "Sometimes i find it hard to think im the youngest." After about an hour all the kids were worn out, some of the nicer ones helped clean up the mess while the others went to go clean themselves up. 

"So who exactly did start this?" The older man asked. Jevin raised his hand up,this earned him a slap from false and a pat on the back from Cleo. "If this happens again, i will change the cabins." He wasn't actually planning on it, but it did cause them to stop. Clearly they wanted to stay with their friends.


	3. 2:45 in the morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sleep is for the week

In Cabin 1  
_____________________

“It’s almost 2 In the morning, will you three just go to bed?” Mumbo groaned, staring at three of his friends.

“How’s anyone going to sleep with Iskall snoring anyway!” Ex spat back. Iskall shuffled on his bunk. 

“I understand that remark, but what in the world are you doing!” The Englishman raised his hands. He was trying to be quiet and polite.

“We’re playing Pictionary!” Grian rolled his eyes. 

“At 1:45 in the morning!?!” The trio stared at each other then at Mumbo. 

“Yes” they all said at once. 

Mumbo laid down on his bunk, pulling out his phone. He opened the group chat.

MumboJumbo: someone help me

TangoTek: y r u up rn Mumbo 

Zedaph: Shut up tango. What do you need jumbo

MumboJumbo: ex, g, and x all decided to play Pictionary 

Scar!: dude srsly?

MumboJumbo: yes and Iskall is snoring like a dog

DiggityDog: i am offended by that

Impulse Svee: what are you all doing up

TangoTek: oh no moms up

Impulse Svee: I’m not dealing with this

Scar!: gn then impulse 

Grain: what’s going on

Grain: hey who changed my name!

Mumbo closed the group chat. He loved the neighborhood group he was in, he really did. But why did none of them have a good sleep schedule. He grabbed his journal and began writing. He had taught himself the laungage galactic to write in, just so nobody could snoop in his writing. The trio giggled, he glanced over to see them making dirty drawings. He sighed.

“Can I play?” He clearly wasn’t getting anymore sleep. 

In Cabin 2  
____________________

“Give it back doc!” Bdubs stared at doc.

“Give me back my things!” He spat back.

“I didn’t take your dumb things!”

“Well I didn’t take yours either!” 

“I don’t believe you!”

“I don’t believe you either! Your the only other person up, nobody else could have taken it!”

“Your so immature!” 

“Ich bin unreif? Du schreist mich nach einem Licht an!” 

“I don’t speak German doc!”

“Whatcha talking about?” Keralis poked his head out from a top bunk. 

"Doc stole my flashlight!"

"You took my goat!" 

"I did no such thing!" 

Etho sat up from where he was watching the trio. He looked at keralis then back at the duo. He gave a knowing nod. 

"How are you sure they stole it?" Etho giggled. They both turned to look at him, then ar keralis who had a huge grin on his face. 

"KERALIS!" They both shouted. Beef, grumbling grabbed a pillow and chucked it at them. They glared at each other and silently decided to attack keralis tomorrow. 

In Cabin 3  
____________________

"Please go to bed darlings." Stress was standing in the middle of a pillow fight. Hels chuckled.

"NEVAR!" He yelled, attacking his brother. Zedaph and Tango imedieatly joined in, ganging up on Wels. 

"This isnt fair!" He whined, kicking them away. 

"Oh please, you live up to our last name." Hels rolled his eyes and continued attacking. Wels and Hels ended up in their own pillow fight as the group chat pinged. Tango and Zedaph opened it to see what was happening, after some name calling Impulse threw a pillow at them and went back to sleep. 

In Cabin 4  
____________________

Scar was stuck with a major case of insomnia. His brother had there's himself out and was sleeping. Everyone else was asleep in his cabin. 

Ren was snoring softly, Robert and Npc were cuddling in their bed, False was sleeping silently, and bad was just passed out. 

So he sat there, clutching his stuffed cat. His phone went off, mumbo needed some help. There wasn't anything he could do so he just closed the group chat. He hummed softly to himself and grabbed a sketch pad. He doodled a small landscape.

"Scar why are you still up?" Ren looked at him from the top bunk next to him. 

"I cant sleep. Insomnia-" Scar explained, not looking up from the sketch. 

"Here," Ren crawled over the edges of the bed and sat down on scars. "I always find it easier to sleep when listening to someones breathing." Scar knew that was true, it was one of the reasons he had jellie. He adjusted himself next to ren, who was already falling back asleep against the wall. 

It was calming to feel his chest moving up and down. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes.   
Slowly he fell asleep, he would probably be embarrassed when he woke up but he was too tired to care. 

In Cabin 5  
____________________

Joe was reading some poetry. He could see Cleo on her phone across the room. Jevin was asking Hypno to knock him out so he could sleep. 

"Im not going to knock you out!" Hypno growled softly. 

"Come on man. I just want sleep!" 

"Then take some sleeping pills! Nobody is gonna knock you out!" 

"Etho might if you pay him-" Joe pointed out. 

"OOOH! GOOD IDEA! I'll ask him tomorrow!" Jevin grabbed his phone and sat down on his bed. Clearly nobody in this cabin was going to get sleep.


End file.
